The application generally relates to a heat exchanger support and more specifically, to a support for a multichannel heat exchanger in a heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC&R) system.
Multichannel heat exchangers may include a series of tube sections that circulate a fluid, for example, water or refrigerant. The tube sections are physically and thermally connected by fins. The fins permit airflow through the heat exchanger for heat transfer between the airflow and the circulating fluid.
Due to the thermal performance of a multichannel heat exchanger, the multichannel heat exchanger may operate at a low condensing temperature and reduce the temperature differential between the liquid refrigerant and air, thereby resulting in an efficient heat exchanging system.
A multichannel heat exchanger may be susceptible to corrosion when attached directly to a frame composed of dissimilar material, which may reduce the useful life of the multichannel heat exchanger. Separating the multichannel heat exchanger from the frame may reduce the possibility of corrosion.